Only you
by Stripes93
Summary: Elizaveta is getting married and Gilbert looks back on some very fond memories, from the day they met to how they nearly came to be...but someone got in the way and he stepped back...only for her happiness.


Red eyes watched as she walked down the isle, the train of her dress dragging behind her. He smiled gently, glancing to the man at the end of the walk way who stared at her with wide eyes, taking in her beauty, never knowing that she always hated dresses. But Gilbert knew, he had known since they were kids. That was the first thing he had learned about Elizaveta Hedervary-that and she threw a mean punch.

"_Hey new kid!" Gilbert watched the brown haired boy turn around upon hearing the title, apparently already grown accustomed to the new nick name that surrounded him since he moved here two days ago._

"_Hey," He said, moving a lock of hair from his loose pony tail._

"_Hey! Name's Gilbert, most awesome kid in this neighborhood. My mom said I should come down here and welcome you." The boy smiled._

"_That's a long name Gilbert-most-awesome-kid-in-this-neighborhood." The boys chuckled at the joke. "My name's Elizaveta but you can call me Liz."_

"_Liz? That's a weird name for a boy." Gilbert said, his confused face coming in contact with a fist._

"_I'm a girl!"Liz growled, narrowing her green eyes._

"_Seriously?" Gilbert's eyes widened from his place on the ground, rubbing his sore jaw. "Aren't girls supposed to wear dresses and stuff?"_

"_I hate dresses!" Liz said, folding her arms over her chest with a huff. She watched the white haired boy stand up and give her a once over._

"_You should keep your hair down. It'll make you look less like a boy." Gil told her watching her frown._

"_I'll keep my hair up if I want!" Elizaveta said, turning away from him and marched home, her 'womanhood'-as her mother called it-thoroughly offended. She continued to keep her hair up until three years later but from that day on wore a flower in it everyday._

"I do,"

"You may now kiss the bride."

Gilbert sighed, listening to the crowd clap and watched the happy couple-now Mr. and Ms. Roderich and Elizaveta Edelstien-kiss, a few tears streaming down the brides face. Gilbert wondered what Roderich would do if he knew who had taken his new brides first kiss.

_Green eyes met red as the bottle stopped, landing on the girl with brown hair, a flower pinned in it. "No way!" Both boy and girl said at the same time._

"_Come on! It's part of the game! You have to do it!" Francis said, putting an arm around his friend's shoulder._

"_You couldn't pay me a million bucks to kiss her!" Gilbert complained, though his cheeks had gone a pale pink._

"_You're no movie star yourself, Beilschmidt." Elizaveta said, crossing her arms over her chest. Francis sighed before he locked eyes with a certain Spaniard and nodded. Simultaneously, the two preteens were pushed forward, each putting their arms out to catch onto something. Their lips smashed into each other, arms grabbing onto what they could. Both froze in shock, eyes wide, faces painted red. Immediately they pulled back, wiping their lips and exclaimed 'ew'._

"_I am going to kill you, Francis!" Gilbert growled to the French boy who smiled devilishly, bumping fist with Antonio. He huffed and sat back with a scowl, glancing to his friend who had suddenly gone quiet, her fingers to her lips. Noticing his look she then dropped her fingers and turned away, though a small smile held her lips up. Gilbert had never expected his first kiss to be forced but...if it was with anyone, he was glad it was with his best friend._

Flowers were thrown, the bride was brought over the threshold, and the wedding had moved to the reception hall. The bride and groom sat at a table surrounded by friends and family, a toast being given by the best man. Gilbert hadn't bothered to listen, only sip his drink in quiet contentment, occasionally glancing to the lady in white who was smiling broadly, holding her husband's hand. As the toast was finished and the music began to play, the lovely couple arose to treat their guest to the first dance as husband and wife. The quiet German smirked to himself, seeing the light blush on his friend's face. Liz wasn't much of a dancer but neither was he.

_The two teenagers sat side by side, watching the room full of their peers dance. "Why did we come here again?" Gilbert asked, glancing to their girl by his side._

"_Because our parents made us." Elizaveta replied, leaning on his shoulder. Contrary to popular belief she had in fact wore a dress to prom, a beautiful light green, coming down to her mid thigh, thin straps continually falling down her shoulder. It wasn't as elaborate as some of the other girl's dresses but that was partially the reason why Gilbert liked it-it was simple unlike the girl who wore it. Liz had never been simple._

"_Right," Gil muttered, loosening the green tie he wore. The two sighed, listening to the fast passed music give way to a slower song and watched as couples broke apart to dance. Biting his lip, Gilbert glanced to Liz then to his hands in his lap. "Hey-"_

"_You wanna dance?" Eliza suddenly asked, looking to the white haired boy-nearly a man now._

"_R-really?" Gilbert asked, trying to keep the excitement out his voice._

"_Well I didn't get dressed up just to sit here all night." She smiled and stood up, grabbing her friends hand. The two took to the dim dance floor, Gilbert placing his hands on her hips while Liz put her hands on his shoulders._

"_Have you always been this tall?" Liz asked as the two began to sway from side to side-the most they could do to not trip over each others feet._

"_Pretty sure," Gilbert replied a small smile on his face. The two rocked gently to the music, Liz eventually putting her head on his shoulder. "Hey Liz?"_

"_Hm?" Elizaveta muttered, looking up into Gil's eyes. The albino swallowed, finding his throat gone dry._

"_You look real nice tonight," He whispered, leaning in gently._

"_You too," Liz whispered back, their foreheads connecting softly. "Gilbert..." Eyes closed their lips nearly touching when Liz felt a hand tap her shoulder. Opening her eyes she turned around to see a pair of violet eyes watching her, a shy smile on the teen's face. "Oh, uh, hi Roderich." She said, stepping away from Gilbert._

"_Hey, Elizaveta. Um...would you like to dance?" The boy asked, blushing sheepishly. Glancing behind her, Eliza looked to Gilbert who took a step back._

"_Um, go on. I'll just, ah, get something to drink." The albino said, before running off. He knew that Liz preferred Roderich to him-they had been on plenty on dates and lately he seemed to be the only thing the girl could talk about. He'd seen the way she'd smile and blush when he was around, drawn to him like a magnet. It was simple: He made her happy. Not the type of happy that Gil made her but that...girly love type happy. He could see it in her eyes. As her best friend he was dedicated to making her happy-even if that meant stepping back and letting someone come between them. "Only for you, Liz..."_

"Hey, Beilschmidt." Gilbert looked up from his drink-was this his fourth or fifth, he couldn't quiet remember-to see Liz standing before him, hands on her hips. "Well, are you going to sit there like an idiot or are you going to congratulate me?" Smirking, the albino stood up and brought the woman into his arms.

"Congrats, Liz." He whispered in her ear. He smiled; An orange flower had been placed in her hair today. "Here, this is for you." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small, silver wrapped present and handed it to her.

"Thanks, Gil." The two stepped back, appraising each other. "So uh...you want to dance?" She asked, smiling gently.

"Sure," The two joined hands and simply rocked back and forth, so much like they used to do when they were younger. "So how does it feel?"

"It feels...great. I never thought this day would come but now that it's here it's...surreal almost." She smiled and laughed to herself, more joyful than Gil had ever seen.

"I'm glad you're happy, Liz." Gilbert whispered, the smile disappearing from his face.

"Gilbert, is something wrong?" Liz asked as the two broke apart.

"It's nothing. Look, I...I gotta go." Gilbert looked around then to his best friend, the girl he'd known since they were seven years old, the girl he'd shared his first kiss with, fought with, laughed with...fell in love with...the girl he'd lost. Gently, he pressed a feather light kiss to her lips. "I'll see you, Liz." He whispered almost inaudibly, turning away.

"Gilbert...!" Liz called, confusion lacing her voice.

"I'll always be there for you, Liz." Gilbert whispered, wiping a tear from his eye as he loosened his tie and stepped out the hall into the brisk night air, the image of the present he had given in his mind.

"_Alright you two! Smile!" The children stood side by side, each with a cape-Gilbert's white and Liz's green-and a plastic sword thrust out into the air. "Say cheese!"_

"_Cheese!" The two children glanced to each other, smiling broadly. The camera flashed and the picture was taken, both 'knights' jumping from their pose. "Come on, Liz! We got country's to take over!" Gilbert called, the two children taking off to the backyard of Gilbert's home and into the woods._

"_What country are we taking over?" Liz asked, ducking below a branch._

"_Hmm...I wanna be king of Prussia so we're going there!" Gilbert decided, jumping over a tree root that stuck out the ground._

"_Okay, Prussia it-oof!" Both boy and girl tumbled to the ground as Liz fell over the root, grabbing onto Gilbert for support. "You okay?" Liz asked, standing up and brushed herself off._

"_Yeah, I'm fine." Gilbert replied, standing up as well and looked himself over. "My hand is bleeding. I probably scrapped it." He stated, looking at the small scratch on his hand._

"_Mine too," Liz said, about to wipe it on her pants._

"_Wait! Hold your hand out!" Gilbert instructed, doing as he said. The two then joined hands. "From this moment on we're blood brother...and sister." He said, smiling happily._

"_What does that mean?" Liz asked, taking her hand back._

"_It means we're more than best friends now. We have to promise to always watch out for each other no matter what and to always make each other happy even under dire circ-circem...cir-um-stances." Gilbert said, spacing out the last word._

"_Okay! We can do that!" Liz said happily. "What does dire mean?" She then asked._

"_I'm not sure. But it sounds like diarrhea." Gilbert said the two kids giggling at the word._

"_That gross!" Liz squealed with a smile, the two knights continuing on their quest to conquer land, a new bond formed and a new promise made: To always make each other happy._

"Always and only for you..."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Where the hell did this come from? What the...I don't even...As you all good and well know I'm a PruIta shipper but couple I find very sweet and cute as well-if sometimes a little violent. I think these two have managed to weasel their way as second in my favorite pairings. I was listening to 'I will always love you' by Whitney Houston and the line 'Bittersweet memories are all I'm taking with me' caught my attention and these two popped in my mind. I love the thought of them as best friends but for some reason in my head there is always someone between them-mainly Roderich. -le sigh- Oh and I nearly cried while writing this! I don't cry! Ever! I write one sappy little romance story and I'm nearly reduced to tears? I'm going to have a serious talk with my inner romanticist-we don't speak very much._

_But I'm going to end this now before I start rambling off and say I hope you enjoyed it, comments are loved, and Ciao! ~Love Stripes_


End file.
